Sonic X: Day of the Dragon
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: All aboard the Blue Typhoon! Sonic and friends have been invited back to earth for the wedding of Chris and Helen, but the wedding is soon postponed when Chris' family is threatened by an unknown perpetrator, who uses dragon's to do his bidding
1. Dr Eggman's new toy

**Introduction**

One month ago Rouge the Bat accidentally released Gigex the Impaler, the lord of the Giaki vampires, from his endless slumber. Upon his awakening Gigex sought to rebuild his army of the undead and acquire the seven Chaos Emeralds so he could use their power along with his own magic to resurrect his lost love and conquer the universe. Within hours a majority of the planet's population had become Giaki and it was up to Sonic the Hedgehog and friends to destroy Gigex and save his victims. To help them combat this apocalyptic threat Cosmo had been given her mother's gift of new life and upon her rebirth received extraordinary telekinetic powers. With secret knowledge about Gigex that had been passed on by her clan Cosmo provided her friends with the means to defeat the vampire king. Before the night was over Gigex was slain and all his victims were rescued, but the seven chaos emeralds were once again scattered to the winds.

**(For those of you who haven't already, you can read all about it in my previous work, Sonic X: Night of the Vampire) **

Now Sonic and friends have retrieved one of the precious emeralds, but Dr. Eggman has acquired six. In attempt to recover the other emeralds Sonic and friends have engaged Eggman in the heart of his new secret lair.

**Chapter 1: Dr. Eggman's New toy**

"All right I know you're in here, so come on out Dr. Egghead." said Sonic.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sonic the Hedgehog it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to your own execution! Say hello to my latest and greatest creation… The GOLIATH!"

Sonic suddenly found himself face to face with a big purple robot that looked thirty stories high.

"With six Chaos Emeralds I've managed to build this ultimate fighting machine. Once I have the final one it will be unstoppable!"

"Yeah, if you can somehow manage to take it from me, and we both know that isn't going to happen."

"Then prepare yourself for a long overdue beating hedgehog! Goliath attack!"

Giant spikes erupted from the fists of the Goliath and it started to punch away at Sonic, but Sonic was too fast for it.

"You're going to have to do better than that you oversized tin can!"

"Goliath cannonball!" yelled Dr. Eggman.

The Goliath leapt high into the air and came plummeting down like a meteor. When it hit the ground it sent out a giant shockwave of dirt in all directions. Sonic ran right at it and at the right moment jumped clear over it, at that moment the Goliath swung it's fist at Sonic and… WHAM!

"Sonic!"

Tails flew by on the X-Tornado and shot a ring towards Sonic. Sonic grabbed it and went into a spin dash at the Goliath, but when he made contact there was almost no effect. The Goliath started punching again so Sonic ran to put some distance between him and it.

"Tails, that armor is too strong for a spin dash!"

"Impressive isn't it?" said Eggman. "But trust me you haven't seen anything yet. Goliath open fire!"

The Goliath's shoulders opened up revealing hidden missile launchers. It took aim at Sonic and fired. Sonic tried to outrun them, but by the looks of things they were homing missiles. Suddenly the missiles stopped in midair, and then flew right back at the Goliath.

"What the… GOLIATH SHIELDS UP!"

The Goliath was suddenly covered in a force field; the missiles collided with the force field and exploded.

Sonic smiled, looked up at the X-Tornado and saw that Cosmo was riding with Tails. Since her miraculous rebirth Cosmo had developed some very powerful telekinetic abilities. And she had just used them redirect Eggman's missiles.

"Thanks Cosmo, I owe you one."

Cosmo giggled and said, "Actually you owe me four."

Sonic blushed and said, "Three, that incident down in the caves last week doesn't count, that was your fault in the first place."

"Let's see your friend's mental powers protect you from this!" yelled Eggman "Goliath activate plasma cannons!"

Two big guns came out from behind the shoulders of the Goliath. It took aim at Sonic and fired. Sonic ran around trying to dodge the humongous plasma bursts.

"You can run all you want Sonic, but with six chaos emeralds at my disposal my Goliath never tires!"

Suddenly Eggman heard loud banging coming from either end of the robot, then the plasma cannons had stopped shooting and there was a loud crash.

"What was that? What just happened!?"

"Dr. Eggman, the plasma cannons are out of commission!" said Decoe.

Bocoe looked outside and said, "Actually the cannons are no longer on the Goliath."

"What!? How did…"

Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese slid down the other side of the Goliath.

"That will teach them not to mess with my Sonic." said Amy.

"Sonic in case you haven't noticed, the plasma cannons have been taken care of." said Knuckles.

"Wonderful, Tails have you found a weakness in the Goliath?"

"Yes I have, do you see that green triangle on its forehead?"

"I see it."

"It seems that the Goliath is getting its power from there, I'll bet that's where the Chaos Emeralds are. It doesn't look as heavily armored as the rest of the robot, so I'll bet you could break through it with a spin dash Sonic. But you'll have to be quick before Eggman activates the shield."

"No problem at all."

Tails tossed Sonic another ring and Sonic began to spin dash at the Goliath's head.

"What the… He's coming right at us! GOLIATH SHIELDS UP!!"

The Goliath started to raise its shields, but Sonic was too fast for it. Sonic flew at the green triangle on the Goliath's head and struck it dead on cracking it open, causing the chaos emeralds to fall out.

"Dr. Eggman we're losing power!" said Bocoe "I think Sonic has destroyed the emerald containment unit!"

"Well in that case there is only one thing to do." said Eggman "ABANDON SHIP!!"

Within moments the Goliath came crashing to the ground, and sent a huge cloud of smoke into the air. When the smoke cleared Dr. Eggman could see that Sonic and his friends were each holding one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Looking for these?" said Sonic.

"I'm going to get you Sonic the Hedgehog! Maybe not today, tomorrow, or next week, maybe not even next year, possibly not even the year after, but I will get you eventually!" yelled Eggman flying off.

"Yippee!" said Cream "We have all seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"Chow Chow!"

"Now all we have to do is…"

Suddenly there was a strange flash coming from somewhere above.

"Wait, what's that?"

"The Master Emerald!" exclaimed Knuckles.

**(To be continued)**


	2. The Invitation

Sonic and friends ran to the altar where the Master Emerald was to see what was happening

Sonic and friends ran to the altar where the Master Emerald was to see what was happening. It was flashing very brightly.

"Knuckles, what is happening?" asked Cosmo.

"The Master Emerald is reacting to something, but I don't know what."

Suddenly the Master Emerald glowed so bright that it was blinding. Then it faded and returned to normal.

"What just happened?" asked Sonic.

"Wait, what's that?"

A small letter floated down over the master emerald and onto the ground. Knuckles picked it up and looked at it.

"Whatever it is it's for you Sonic."

Sonic took a look at the letter.

"Wait a minute… It's from Chris!"

Sonic opened the letter and read it.

"… No way!"

"What is it?" asked Tails.

Sonic smiled and said, "Looks like we've all been invited to a wedding."

"What!?"

"According to this Chris and Helen are getting married and they want us to come."

Amy took a look at the letter and said, "Chris and Helen? That's wonderful! Hey Cream it says here they want you to be the flower girl."

"Me? Really?"

"Sounds wonderful, I've never been to Chris' planet before, but how do we get there?" asked Cosmo.

"Simple Cosmo." said Tails "We'll take the Blue Typhoon."

"I can't go." said Knuckles.

"What!?" exclaimed everybody.

"Are you nuts?" said Sonic "Chris is our friend; we should be there on the biggest day of his life."

"It is my duty to stay here and guard the Master Emerald."

"By all means take it with us." said Amy "When we used it to power the Blue Typhoon last time nothing bad happened."

"Are you crazy?" said Knuckles "We can't just leave the planet while Eggman is still…"

Suddenly Knuckles was lifted off the ground.

"Hey what the?"

Cosmo had lifted Knuckles off the ground using her Telekinetic powers, and now…

"Oh no, AHAHAHAHAHHAAA, PLEASE STOP! AH HA HA HA HA! TICKLING TORTURE! HA HA HA HA HA, OKAY I'LL GO!"

"Thank you Cosmo. So are we all going?" asked Sonic.

"Count me in." said Amy.

"I'll have to ask my mom first." said Cream.

"Okay, Tails how soon can we get going?" asked Sonic.

"I just need to make a few adjustments to the Blue Typhoon; it should be ready by tomorrow night."

"Okay guys you heard him, pack your bags."

Tails spent the better part of the next day making the adjustments to the Blue Typhoon.

"So what are you doing exactly?" asked Cosmo.

"Do you remember when Chris came here right after the Metarex attacked?"

"Yes."

"He claimed that on his planet it had been six years since we left. On our planet it had only been six months. And when he came here to help us defeat Gigex he claimed that two more years had passed, only instead of looking like a twelve year old again he appeared as his proper age of twenty."

Cosmo laughed a little and said, "Traveling through time and space isn't an easy process."

"No it isn't, which is why I'm installing this new time space warp. It uses the chaos emerald to create a warp in the time-space continuum. With precise calculations it will send us any where and when we want to go without any accidents. But if there is the slightest miscalculation we might end up in the wrong place entirely, or we might end up in the right place but one hundred years too early or too late."

"That sounds complicated. But I know you can do it Tails."

By nightfall the Blue Typhoon was all ready to go, and everyone had their things stored aboard it.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome aboard the Blue Typhoon and thank you for choosing Prower Air."

"Just take off." said Amy.

"Hey, Tails is the captain here Amy." said Cosmo.

"Thank you Cosmo." said Tails "Knuckles, is the Master Emerald in place?"

"Ready to go."

"Okay then who wants to join me in the big countdown? 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Blastoff!"

The Blue Typhoon blasted off into space. Tails waited a little bit before firing up the warp.

"Okay coordinates are set and we are good to go."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Knuckles.

"I've double checked the coordinates like a million times already, and I tested the thing when I sent Chris our reply. It will work."

Tails pressed some buttons and then said, "Ladies and gentlemen fasten your seatbelts."

A giant golden vortex appeared in front of the Blue Typhoon, Tails flew into it, and then it flashed out of existence.

**(To be continued)**


	3. Welcome to Thorndyke Manor

"This is Brad Smith reporting live from outside the grounds of Thorndyke Manor, home to the one and only Christopher Thorndyke

"This is Brad Smith reporting live from outside the grounds of Thorndyke Manor, home to the one and only Christopher Thorndyke. It has been confirmed that what is expected to be the wedding of the century will be attended by some old friends of Mr. Thorndyke. I am of course referring to Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. Sonic and friends have not been seen since they returned to their home planet nine years ago, and as you can see a lot of people are very excited about their return to Earth."

It was one big media circus outside the grounds of Thorndyke Manor. There was much celebration going while people waited for Sonic and friends to make their entrance. People were carrying big banners that said things like, "Welcome back Sonic & friends" or "We luv u Sonic."

"It is believed that Sonic and friends are to arrive shortly on something called The Blue Typhoon. Mr. Thorndyke declined to comment earlier today about… Wait what's that?!"

A big golden vortex appeared in the sky high above the manor. The Blue Typhoon came out of it and down below the crowds burst into applause.

"Whoa! What an amazing sight! It looks like Sonic and friends have arrived!"

High up in the Blue Typhoon Sonic and the others could see the huge crowds of people below.

"Wow! They really know how to roll out the welcome wagon here." said Sonic.

"Thorndyke Manor this is The Blue Typhoon requesting permission to land." said Tails.

"Typhoon you are clear to land. Welcome to Thorndyke Manor and have a nice day."

A big bunker opened up in the grounds behind the manor. Tails landed the ship inside.

"We made it!" exclaimed Cream.

"Chow Chow!"

Chris was in the bunker waiting for them.

"Sonic! Glad you guys could make it, how've you been?"

"Fine, you know we wouldn't miss this for the world."

"It looks like you got here alright."

"Yep, courtesy of Tails and his space time warp thing."

"Sir your fiancé called asking if Sonic and friends made it safely."

"Who said that?" asked Knuckles.

"That's just Jacob." said Chris.

"Jacob?"

"He's an all purpose artificial intelligence program that I designed. He runs everything electronic in the house and in the grounds."

"Sir, your fiancé."

"Oh yeah! Sorry Jacob, patch her through."

"Chris, are you there?"

"Hi honey."

"Did Sonic and the others make it okay."

"Yes they're right here."

"Can I speak with them?"

"Sure."

"Hi guys."

"Hi Helen."

"I know you only just got here but I need to ask you about some important wedding issues. Cream would you like to be the flower girl when it's time for the wedding?"

"Yes. Just be sure to get a picture for my mom."

"Wonderful, oh and Tails, would you like to be the ring bearer?"

"Tails isn't a bear, he's a fox."

"Not bear Sonic. Ring bearer." said Amy "It means he carries the rings down the aisle during the wedding procession."

"It would be my honor." said Tails.

"Excellent, Amy and Cosmo is it? Would you like to be some of my bridesmaids?"

"You can count me in." said Amy

"I would be delighted." said Cosmo.

"Knuckles would you like to be one of Chris' ushers?"

"Excuse me?"

"All you do is assist me one the day of the wedding if I need something." said Chris.

"I guess."

"Don't I get to do anything?" asked Sonic.

"Absolutely Sonic, you get to be my best man."

"Sweet! What's the best man do?"

"You also assist me on the day of the wedding, you also act as a legal witness to the marriage, make a toast to Helen and me at the reception, and the fun part is you get to organize the bachelor party."

"I think I can do that."

"Excellent, then its all settled." said Helen "Chris remember, I have a fitting tomorrow, then we need to pick out flowers, and we need to decide on musicians."

"Don't worry I won't forget it."

"Good night Chris, I love you."

"I love you too honey."

"Transmission ended sir."

"Thank you Jacob. I'll show you guys to your rooms so you can unpack, then maybe we can talk."

On their way out of the bunker Sonic and friends realized that the floor was moving.

"Whoa! You have one of these moving sidewalk things?" asked Amy.

"Sure, did you not see how far that bunker was from the manor?"

Chris' manor bigger than Sonic and friends remembered his parents' mansion was. Not to mention the house seemed a lot more techno-savvy.

"Nice place you got here." said Sonic.

"Uh Chris, what are those?" said Tails pointing out one of the windows.

Outside there where tall robots with electric staffs walking around the grounds and standing at certain locations.

"Oh gees did Eggman follow us here?" asked Knuckles.

"It's okay guys it's just the Guard-bots." said Chris.

"Guard-bots?"

"Just another one of my inventions. They're like my own personal security guards. Like Jacob they are very intelligent."

"Sweet." said Sonic.

After unpacking they sat in Chris' living room. The room was very big and had a skylight to top it all off.

"So how did you afford such a sweet pad?" asked Sonic "I know your parents are rich but even they didn't have a place like this."

"Remember that suit of powered body armor I used when we fought Gigex?"

"Yes."

"Well that particular suit was just a prototype. When I came back here to Earth I made a few improvements to it. Then the military got very interested in it. When they saw what it could do they started buying."

"I hope Helen isn't chasing you just for your money." said Amy "By the way, did you propose to her or was it the other way around?"

"I proposed to her."

"Good boy. Did you ask her parents first?"

"Yes I did."

"Why would you ask her parents first?" asked Sonic "If he wanted to marry her why doesn't he just ask her?"

"Sonic, sometimes it's a good sign of respect to ask the girl's parents for permission first. After all she is their daughter." said Chris.

"How did you propose?" asked Amy.

"Well I knew I had to do something very special, something that would show how much I love her. For sometime I wondered what I could do, then it just came to me. I remembered that many women dream of walking down the aisle some day."

"What does that have to do with… Oh." said Knuckles. He just remembered that Helen was disabled.

"After that I spent a good deal of my time trying to find a way I could help Helen be able to walk. Then one day I was sitting in this room watching The Batman season four when it came to me. I could redesign the legs of one of my suits so that it would act like an exoskeleton that could interface with her nervous system, kind of like a pair of super legs that would enable her to walk. Of course I tested it on another disabled person first to make sure it worked. I can't imagine how disappointed he was when I told him we would have to wait for me to build another one. Soon after that I went to Helen's parents and told them about my invention and asked them for their permission. Overjoyed at the idea of their little girl being able to walk it wasn't hard to get them to say yes. On Helen's birthday I took her and her parents to my lab and showed her the legs. You should have seen her when she stood up for the first time, when she was walking on her own. She was so happy, then I asked her to marry me, and that made her even happier."

Cosmo started crying a little.

"That was beautiful."

"You are a genius." said Amy.

Suddenly something that sounded like a siren went off in the room.

"WARNING! INTRUDER DETECTED! GUARD-BOTS DISPATCHED! INITIATING LOCK-DOWN PROCEDURE!"

The next moment several of Chris' guard-bots came charging into the room and the windows and doorways were covered in thick sheets of metal.

"Chris what's happening?" asked Cream.

"The security system has detected an intruder."

"Sir, the guard-bots have found the intruder."

"Can you give me a visual Jacob?"

"Yes sir."

An image of a person being held down by the guard-bots in the grounds appeared on the TV.

"Oh great, just some hot shot reporter trying to get a big scoop. Damned vultures. Jacob, patch me through."

"Yes sir."

"This is Christopher Thorndyke speaking, If I catch you on my property again I'll have you arrested for trespassing. Jacob, have the Guard-bots throw him out, and terminate the lock-down."

"Yes sir."

"Sorry about that guys."

Meanwhile somewhere far from the eyes of anyone a sinister figure sat alone in the darkness. The only sound that could be heard was the silent sound of approaching footsteps.

"Report… Sonic the Hedgehog? Interesting… But Christopher Thorndyke will need more than a super fast hedgehog to protect his family from me… Do we have an appropriate test subject? Let's see… no… no… no… ah… Yes he will do quite nicely."

**(To be continued)**


	4. Early Morning Road Rage

Sonic crept quietly across the hallway and down the stairs so that he wouldn't wake the others. He made it to the front door, suddenly.

"Going on your morning run Sonic?"

"Oh, Jacob. Don't surprise me like that. Yes I am going, while it's still quiet outside."

"I shall tell the others you went out. Have a good run."

Sonic and friends had been on Chris' planet for four days and the excitement over their return still hadn't died down. Because of this Sonic usually went out on his runs in the early morning while the city was still quiet. The city had changed much since Sonic was last here, after according Chris a month on Sonic's planet was a whole year here. But it was nice to know that Sonic and his friends had not been forgotten despite how much time had passed. He ran through the city streets, half expecting Sam Speed to show up and challenge him to a race. When Sonic and friends first came to Earth one of the first things Sonic did was outrun the entire team of elite formula-1 police cars. After that a rivalry developed between Sonic and the S-Teams leader Sam Speed for who was the fastest guy on the planet, but Sonic always came out on top. Sonic had expected him to come up the driveway to Chris' manor in some new super fast car on the night he and his friends arrived.

Sonic stopped for a moment, the sun was just now starting to rise over the horizon, and in a nearby store some TVs flashed to life.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news story! Moments ago the S-Team went off in pursuit of what looked like a giant lizard. But this huge reptile proved more than they could handle. No one has been able to outrun the S-Team since the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, whom recently returned for the wedding of his old friend the renowned scientist Christopher Thorndyke."

"Giant lizards?" thought Sonic "This I have to see."

Sonic ran off in the direction he had heard that the S-Team encountered the lizard. But when he got there he found the drivers all thrown out of their cars, and the cars themselves ablaze. Sonic didn't see Sam among them.

"Which way did it go?" he asked one of the drivers.

"It went that way." said the driver pointing down the road.

As Sonic ran further down the road noticed abnormally large foot prints burned into the ground. As he continued he came upon what did indeed appear to be a giant lizard running down the road.

"Hey green face, what are you supposed to be?"

The lizard turned and faced him.

"Sonic… I do believe we have a score to settle…"

"So you can talk… Wait a minute… Do I know you?"

Instead of responding the lizard dashed off at a super high speed.

"Hey come back here!"

Sonic sped up to catch up to the lizard, but the lizard was proving hard to keep up even for someone like Sonic.

"Come on Sonic, you're going to need to light a fire under those feet if you want to keep up with me. In fact…"

The lizard shot fire out of its mouth and nearly scorched Sonic's feet.

"Hey watch it! Wait a minute… Lizards don't breathe fire… That's not a lizard, it's a dragon!"

"Who is the fastest now Sonic!?"

Sonic knew he couldn't just let this creature run wild. He went into a spin dash and knocked it off the highway.

"So, you want to play rough do you?"

The dragon leapt up into the air and drop kicked Sonic right in the chest.

"Don't tell me you've given up already Sonic, the party is just getting started!"

"Okay then… Let's boogie!"

Sonic dashed at the dragon but it just jumped into the air and landed behind him. The dragon blew its fire breath at Sonic but he just jumped into the air and went into a spin dash. He pounded down into the dragon smashing it into the pavement. When the dragon got up giant claws burst out of its fingertips.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

Suddenly Sonic heard something that sounded like a gunshot. The dragon just stood there for a moment looking stunned, and then it fell to the ground.

"Chris? New suit of armor?"

"Brand new."

"How did you know where I was and what was going on?"

"Sonic you and your friends returning to Earth for my wedding is all the media has been talking about for the past four days. If you're suddenly fighting a super-fast overgrown lizard the whole world knows about it."

"What did you do?"

"I shot it with a tranquilizer, but what the heck is it?"

Chris walked over to the unconscious lizard and started going through the tattered clothing it was wearing.

"Wait a minute… This is my uncle's badge!"

"Chris!"

The S-team drivers had made it to the scene, but Sam wasn't among them.

"Where is my uncle?"

"Chris that is your uncle!"

"What!?"

"Oh my God is he?"

"He's just tranquilized. What the heck happened?"

"He just showed up at the station acting and looking sick, the next thing we knew he transformed into… well this."

Chris pulled out his cell phone.

"Grandpa, I need you at the lab. Uncle Sam has transformed into some kind of monster… Yes I'm serious. Sonic and I are bringing him home now. Call Helen, tell her I'll be a little late to pick out rings, tell her I'm sorry but it's important. Thank you, goodbye."

Chris picked Sam and put him over his shoulder.

"Come on Sonic we need to get him back home A.S.A.P."

Without another word Sonic and Chris sped off for the manor.

**(To be continued)**

**What the heck has happened to Sam Speed? What could have caused such a horrible mutation? Sorry but we will not get very satisfactory answers to these questions in the next chapter because it's mainly about Tails and Cosmo.**

**Anywho, stay tuned for Chapter 5: To Sleep Perchance to Dream**


	5. To Sleep Perchance to Dream

"YAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Easy there Uncle. This is for your own safety." said Chris.

After Sonic and Chris had brought Sam back to the lab they had him placed behind a force field to ensure that he couldn't hurt anyone.

"I don't know how something like this could have happened. Biology isn't my strong suit but I'll run some test and see what I come up with. But it will take some time. In the meantime I suggest you and your friends get back to preparing for the wedding Chris."

"Thanks grandpa I really appreciate it."

The rest of the day went along as planned, but while doing things like picking out rings or deciding what would be on the menu at the wedding reception, the only thing everyone could think about was what on earth could have turned Sam Speed into vicious fire breathing monster. As the day went on a storm rolled in that only seemed to get worse as night fell.

"Tails! Tails!"

"Cosmo?! Where are you?!"

"Tails! Help me!"

Tails started running in the direction he heard Cosmo's voice when suddenly…

"No… Not you!"

There stood Gigex holding his sword to Cosmo's throat.

"GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALDS OR SHE DIES!"

Tails shot straight up in bed as lightening flashed outside the soaked window. He gasped for breath, instantly he crept out of the room and down the hallway, but that really wasn't necessary because the sound of his footsteps was drowned out by the sound of the thunder and rain. He came to Cosmo's room and quietly opened the door enough to peek inside. She was sleeping peacefully. Tails breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was just a dream."

Tails went back to his room, but he found himself unable to sleep.

"It was only a dream." he told himself "Gigex is dead, you were there, you saw it happen."

Tails remembered that despite Gigex's reputation as a warrior he feared death above all things.

"That's why he used the chaos emeralds to make himself immortal, even though it also turned him into a life sucking monster of the night… It doesn't matter, I saw him burst into flames! But what if…"

Tails remembered that when Gigex was still just a mortal man, a warrior in the service of Princess Morganna, he was not just good at fighting, he was also brilliant strategist. Before every siege, invasion, battle, or whatever Gigex planned for every possible situation just in case. Even his contingency plans had contingency plans.

"Gigex feared death above all things. Even after he became a vampire, what if he planned ahead just in case he was ever destroyed?"

Tails pressed the button next to the speaker on the side of his bed.

"Jacob, can you have one of the Guard-bots bring me something from The Blue Typhoon?"

"Absolutely Tails. What do you require?"

"It's in the Captain's quarters. Go to the red drawer in the blue desk and bring me the book inside. The combination is 0301. You got all that?"

"Captain's quarters, blue desk, red drawer, 0301, the book inside, got it. I shall have one of the guard-bots fetch it for you immediately."

Within minutes one of the Guard-bots came knocking at Tails' door holding the book he wanted."

"Thank you. That will be all."

"Your welcome sir." said the Guard-bot in an electronic voice.

The book Tails had brought to him was Gigex's private archive. It was a record of all Gigex's missions of conquest written by the vampire lord himself, and also served as his personal spell book. Thousands of years ago it was stolen from Gigex's palace by one of Cosmo's clan, soon Gigex came to Cosmo's home world seeking the book, but Cosmo's ancestors used some of the book's magic and with the help of one of Sonic's ancestors sealed Gigex in the sarcophagus of never ending sleep in which he would remain for thousands of years. A few months ago before Cosmo's rebirth, she appeared to Tails in a dream and told him where to find the archive, because in the afterlife her mother had sensed that soon Gigex would awake from his endless slumber. After her rebirth Cosmo helped her friends translate the archive and discover the means of defeating the vampire lord. Tails had since then held onto the book incase they ever needed it again.

Tails began skimming through the books pages looking for anything about Gigex's plans for keeping himself alive.

"Shadow warriors… Spells that can be used as attacks… Torture by means of magic… Weather manipulation… Creating homunculi… What the heck is a homunculi?"

"Actually when there is only one it is called a homunculus, homunculi is plural."

"Cosmo? What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep, the sound of the thunder keeps waking me up. What are you doing up?"

"Uh… Bad dream."

"About Gigex?"

"What? How did you know?"

"Why else would you be skimming through his private archive?"

Tails hesitated and said, "I don't want to freak you out, but I've been thinking… I know we all saw Gigex burst into flames, but what if… what if he planned for that sort of thing to happen? What if he discovered a way he could cheat death even if his body was ever destroyed."

Cosmo thought for a moment.

"It's possible but highly unlikely. Something like that would require some very powerful magic. He had to use the Chaos Emeralds to make himself a Giaki, but when he did the emeralds were scattered to the winds. From what the book said I think we can safely assume he didn't retrieve the chaos emeralds again before he was sealed in the sarcophagus of never ending sleep."

"Not to be rude but you were never one of the Giaki." said Tails.

"That's because people who are part plant like me are immune to the curse of the Giaki."

"Be glad you are. When I was a Giaki…"

To tell the truth Tails tried his best to forget he ever was a Giaki. Usually when vampirism leaves someone's system so does the victims memory of it, because they are not consciously aware of their own actions. But Tails broke out of Gigex's control when he ordered him to kill Cosmo, Tails would never hurt her and instead attacked Gigex, if the situation had been any different Gigex would probably never have been slain.

"When I was a Giaki… I felt so… angry, at Sonic, at everyone… I blamed them all for what happened to you… I seriously wanted to kill them…"

"That is one of the reasons I came back. You didn't think I was just going to sit in the afterlife for all eternity while you ran around serving the greatest evil the galaxy has ever known did you? Besides you should have known I would never leave you."

Tails smiled and said, "I never did tell you how good you look with long hair."

**(Okay I think that's enough mushy stuff for right now, let's go find some action!)**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Shopping for Dragons!**


	6. Shopping for Dragons

"It would seem that Sam Speed was unsuccessful… No matter, science is a game of trial and error… My next batch will be even better… I just need a few more volunteers… Let's see how Thorndyke's little toys and animal friends fair against my next batch of creatures."

"Good afternoon this is Scarlet Garcia. Everyone is still baffled by the appearance yesterday of a giant fire breathing lizard running through the streets of Station Square. The lizard managed to outrun the elite S-Team, a feat that no one has been able to accomplish since the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. And speak of the devil not long after the S-Team was bested Sonic came running onto the scene. Sonic started to engage the lizard and it seemed like a fair fight between the two, when the renowned Christopher Thorndyke donning one of his suits of powered body armor stepped in and subdued the lizard with a tranquilizer. Mr. Thorndyke had this to say."

"I don't pretend to know what we're dealing with here, but we have the lizard in captivity, and we are going to find out what it is and where it came from."

"More on this as it develops. In other news reports are coming in about a lot of teenage boys here in Station Square gone missing."

"Sonic it's time for your swimming lesson!"

"Oh joy."

Sonic would rather watch the news then have to take on water. On the night after he had defeated Gigex he had asked Amy if she would give him swimming lessons some time.

"Me and my big fat mouth." thought Sonic.

Sonic was wearing water wings so he wouldn't drown. But he still didn't like being in the water.

"Come on Sonic, kick and stroke!"

Amy did save Sonic the night they and the others fought Gigex. And his being unable to swim had been a real nuisance over the years. He thought he could use this as an opportunity to be nice to Amy and spend time with her, and just maybe get over his little Achilles heel.

"Come on Sonic I know you have strong legs. Do you want to be stuck in water wings forever?"

"Could you please stop reminding me of that? I really feel like a baby."

"Sonic! Amy!"

"What is it Cream?"

"It just came on the news! The mall is under attack by more of those dragons! That's where Chris and Helen are!"

Sonic seized his opportunity and jumped out of the pool.

"Get the others and follow me; I had trouble when there was only one dragon."

Sonic dashed off toward the mall at high speed, he was there within moments. He jumped up to the roof and crashed in through the sky light. Cream was right, there were a lot of dragons. He could see Chris in one of his suits protecting Helen.

"Who's up for some dragon pinball?"

Sonic went into a spin dash and started bouncing off the dragon's going back and forth.

"Is that all you've got?"

The dragons all got up and stared angrily at Sonic.

"I guess not."

Suddenly Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese came in through the skylight above.

"Somebody call for backup?" said Tails pulling out the net launcher he brought.

"Let's take these beasts!" said Knuckles.

The dragons had lost interest in Chris and Helen and instead went after Sonic and the others.

"We have to help them!" said Helen.

"I know, but how?" said Chris "My suit is almost out of power… Wait a minute."

Chris looked around and spotted the mall's toy store.

"I've got an idea, wait here."

Chris ran over to the toy store and started pulling toy cars off the shelves. He spotted the cashier hiding behind the counter.

"I'm sorry I'll pay for these later, thank you!"

Knuckles was punching away at any dragons that got too close to him. While Amy was busy giving Cream a few pointers.

"Okay Cream remember, just take the bat and whack things."

"You mean like this?"

WHAM!!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" yelled the dragon Cream had hit "RIGHT IN THE DRAGON BALLS!!"

Tails was on the second floor blasting dragons with his net launcher. Upon being caught in one of the nets the dragons where rendered unconscious by a surge of electricity that was sent through their bodies. But the dragons kept coming, and Tails had only brought enough for fifteen dragons.

"Nets! I'm all out of nuts! I mean Nuts! I'm all out nets!" he said.

The dragons started to move in on Tails when Cosmo floated down in front of him.

"Stop!" she said.

The dragons just started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Look out!" said Cosmo pointing behind them.

The dragons looked back but saw nothing. Cosmo seized her opportunity and used her mental powers to throw the dragons through the air and into the wall on the other side. She smiled at Tails and said, "I can't believe they fell for that old trick."

Sonic could see Knuckles was being overwhelmed by dragons on the lower floor.

"Bowling for dragons?" he said to himself.

He jumped down to the lower floor and went into a spin dash at the dragons and sent them flying.

"Strike!"

But some of the dragons were already getting up.

"These guys don't know when to quit." said Knuckles.

"Double whammy?" asked Sonic.

"You know it!"

Knuckles charged at the nearest dragon from one side, and Sonic dashed at it from the other side. Sonic went into a spin dash, and Knuckles threw his fist forward. They both collided with the dragon's head at the same time, sending the dragon crashing back to the ground.

The dragons were really starting to get angry.

"Hey! Over here you walking hand bags!" yelled Chris.

The dragons turned around and looked at Chris.

"Hey weren't we supposed to catch him?"

"Hey, you're right. Get him!"

The dragons charged at Chris but when they were within a few feet of him the stepped on the toy cars that Chris had placed on the ground, they slipped and fell flat on their backs. Helen kissed him and said, "That was brilliant!"

"I saw it in a movie once."

Sonic and the others ran over to them.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Right as rain." said Chris "Can't say the same for these dragons though."

**(To be continued)**


	7. The Right Bait

"I don't believe it… I just can't believe it! My new and improved dragons defeated by Thorndyke with one of his toys and his little animal friends from outer space!? My plan is supposed to be ruining Thorndyke, but instead the whole world is looking at him and his animal friends like heroes! That tears it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! If you want to have something done right you have to do it yourself… It may take a few days before the full effects to kick in… but it will be worth it. Now I just need to the right bait… Ah but of course."

(Four days later)

Chris went down to the lab to see how his grandfather's research on the dragons they had captured was going.

"Ah Chris… Is something bothering you? You know, besides the dragons that have been showing up all over the place?"

"Well Grandpa I've been thinking…"

"Don't tell me my grandson who claims he went head to toe with a life sucking vampire **(As seen in Sonic X: Night of the Vampire, Chapter 14)** is getting cold feet a few days before he gets married."

"Grandpa it's not that… It's just… You and I both know my parents aren't perfect people. When I was a boy their hectic careers left them hardly anytime for me… I don't want to repeat their mistakes."

"Chris I watched you grow up since you were just a child. Trust me; you are not your father. I know that one day you will be a very great father yourself."

"Coming from you Grandpa, that means everything."

"One more thing, you might want to call Sonic and the others. I've found out something about these dragons."

Chris had Jacob and the Guard-bots fetch Sonic and the others.

"Let's review the facts." said Chris. "Uncle Sam came to work one morning and then the other S-Team drivers claim he transformed into a dragon before their very eyes. They say he looked sick when he came in implying that something was wrong with him. People don't just spontaneously mutate into dragons."

"I ran a test on Sam's blood." said Chuck "I found something very interesting. An unidentified type of mutagen."

"What's a mutagen?" asked Cream.

"Chow Chow?"

"A mutagen is something that causes changes in the genetic information of an organism, thus causing mutations." said Tails.

"In other words it's the kind of stuff that turned four baby turtles into the teenage mutant ninja turtles. Right?"

"That's a nice way of putting it Sonic. Or in our case it turned Sam and a bunch of wayward teenagers into the dragons we see before us." said Chuck pointing at the dragons clawing at the force fields they were behind.

"Is there any way to undo the mutation?" asked Cosmo.

"I might be able to come up with an antidote, but it will take some time. And it looks like I might have to make two different types because the mutagen in the teenagers isn't the same as the one in Sam's blood." said Chuck.

"But there is still one problem." said Knuckles. "How did the mutagen get into their systems in the first place?"

"Why don't we ask Sam?" said Amy.

"I don't think he's in a very talkative mood." said Sonic pointing at Sam.

Sam was pounding at his force field and roaring like crazy.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!! GGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!! I WILL DEVOUR YOUR BRAINS!!"

"I guess I forgot to mention that the mutations seem to have a degenerative effect on people's minds." said Chuck.

"YOUR BONES WILL SNAP!! EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! YOUR BLOOD WILL FILL MY BELLY!!"

Cosmo raised one of her hands toward Sam and her eyes started to glow.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" asked Tails.

Cosmo didn't answer, she just kept staring at Sam and said, "Calm down."

"I WILL RIP YOU ALL APART AND…"

Much to everyone's surprise Sam stopped yelling and sat down.

"Since when can you use your mental powers for mind control?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm kinda figuring them out as I go." replied Cosmo.

"Well, ask him how the mutagen got in his system." said Chris.

Cosmo did as Chris requested and Sam replied with great difficulty.

"He came… he came one night… told me he could give me power… to beat Sonic in a race… I couldn't refuse the offer."

"Who came to you?"

"He didn't tell me his name."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall… thin… pale… greasy black hair… glasses… scars on his face."

"Wait, did this guy look scary beyond all reason?" asked Chris.

"Oh yeah." replied Sam.

"Good lord."

"What is it Chris?"

"It's Damian Dracul."

"Who?" asked Sonic.

"Founder, owner, and lead scientist of Dracul enterprises, your competitor for the contract with Washington?" asked Chuck.

"The same." replied Chris "He's one of the greatest scientists of our time, he's also a grade A nutcase. He created a performance enhancing formula for the military, a super soldier serum. But it was too unpredictable and had very serious side effects. They chose my suits of body armor instead."

"So you think he wants revenge?" asked Sonic.

"I'm certain of it. Damian wasn't born into a world of privilege like me. He came from an abusive environment and had to get his money the hard way and claw his way to the top. And my suits must've flushed all that hard earned money he put into making his serum down the toilet. That's why he attacked me and… Oh no. Jacob get me Helen!"

"Sir she's not answering her phone… Wait we've got it."

"Helen are you there? Helen!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! Can little Thorndyke come out and play?"

"… Where is she!?"

**(To be continued)**

**Be advised it might be some time before I can get the next chapter finished. I'm back in school and my mother wants me to focus on my academics (you know how women are when they get angry), it is my senior year after all. Don't worry, my classes don't seem to difficult so it should be more of a speed bump then a road block.**

**Any who, stay tuned for**

**Chapter 8: Enter the Dragon's Den**


	8. Enter the Dragon's Den

"If you ever want to see your fiancé alive and well again Thorndyke you will come to Dracul Island by midnight tonight… and you will come alone. Oh but you can bring your little animal friends and bring one of your little toys with you, otherwise this isn't going to be any fun at all."

"It has to be a trap." said Knuckles.

"What choice do I have?" said Chris "He has Helen."

"But Chris we don't even know where Dracul island is." said Chuck.

"We do know, I anticipated the risks of having a high profile military contract long ago. So I put a little tracking device in the ring I gave Helen."

"We'll go aboard the Blue Typhoon. It can get you there with time to spare."

"Then by all means, let's move out!"

Chris got his best suit ready and they were off. They followed the signal of Chris' tracking device southward across the Pacific Ocean. By 9:00pm they had just about made it.

"Chris if your tracking device it correct then Dracul Island should be visible just about now."

Soon Dracul Island became visible in the moon light. It was shaped like a crescent moon and was covered in palm trees, but the most distinctive thing about the island was the huge smoking volcano.

"If Damian has harmed one hair on Helen's head…" said Chris.

Suddenly there was a loud siren sounding.

"Tails what's going on!?"

"We're picking up an unidentified audio transmission!"

"Patch it through."

"Well Thorndyke you've made it… and with hours to spare…"

"Where is Helen!?"

"Oh she's just fine… but if you want her you'll have to come and get her."

"Tails! We have a dozen or so unidentified flying objects coming up on the radar!"

"Yep, it's a trap." said Knuckles.

In the distance they could see a lot of dragons flying toward them.

"Tails! There is something else coming up on the radar and it's really big!"

Suddenly something that looked like a giant sea serpent jumped out of the ocean and came flying at the Typhoon.

"FIRE VERTICAL THRUSTERS AT MAXIMUM!" yelled Tails.

The Typhoon shot upwards just in time to dodge the serpent. It looked about the length of a football field and was big enough to take a bite out of the ship.

"Arm all weapons! Someone get out there and keep those lizards away from the ship!" said Tails.

"With pleasure." said Sonic.

Sonic went out to the ship's hull and waited. When they got close enough Sonic went into a spin dash and shot out at the dragons. He rammed into them and ricocheted into another one again and again until he knocked them all out of the sky.

"Well that takes care of them."

Just then Sonic remembered that he was in midair over the ocean.

"Uh oh…"

Sonic plummeted toward the ocean below him. Suddenly something grabbed his arm and stopped falling in midair. He looked up and saw Chris flying them back up towards the ship.

"Thanks Chris I owe you."

Chris laughed and said, "This isn't the first time I saved your life."

Back up on the Typhoon Knuckle and Amy where out on the ship's hull waiting for Tails' order.

"Knuckles, Amy, The serpent is coming over on the starboard side!"

"We see it."

The Serpent jumped out of the ocean and at the typhoon again. Knuckles and Amy jumped at it and when they got close enough Knuckles rammed his fists down on the creatures head, and Amy smacked it with all her might. The serpent plummeted back into the ocean and Chris flew down to catch Amy and Knuckles.

"Now let's get to that island."

Tails landed the Typhoon on the far side of the island. They left the Guard-bots to protect the ship while they made their way to the volcano. Along the way they ran into more dragons. They fought their way through until they made it to their destination.

"Okay, did this Damian Dracul guy just wake up one morning and say, Hey here's an idea! Mutant dragon people! Really ugly ones!" said Sonic.

They followed the signal of Chris' tracking device through a network of hollowed tunnels inside the volcano.

"We're almost there." said Chris "She should be at the end of this hallway."

"Wait."

"What is it Cosmo?" asked Tails.

"I sense something… Traps."

"What are you some kind of hidden object detector?" asked Knuckles.

"Knuckles, Cosmo has a kind of sixth sense about these things. Remember?" said Tails.

"Well it is because of her that we were able to find the heart of Gigex." said Amy.

**(As seen in Night of the Vampire: Chapter 12)**

"Okay, we will proceed with caution. Jacob activate thermal infrared vision."

"Yes sir."

Instantly Chris' visor changed from its normal setting to thermal infrared. But nothing came up.

"No laser webbing or anything. There must be a trigger somewhere around here."

"We'll fly over it." said Cosmo.

Cosmo, Tails, Chris, Cream, and Cheese all flew over to the other side safely. Knuckles tried running over, then suddenly he felt one of his feet sink into the floor a little. He had stepped on the trigger. Suddenly hot bursts of fire started shooting out of the wall.

"By the bones of my ancestors!"

Knuckles jumped out of the way of a fire blast but saw more being shot out in front of him. He dodged them and soon found himself facing what looked like a giant pair of jaws that kept opening and shutting. Knuckles waited for just the right moment and pounced through the jaws to the other side. Next he ran across a series of giant blocks that kept smashing into the floor, and then last but not least there was a deep wide pool of lava separating him from the others. Knuckles gathered his energies ran forward and jumped, he almost missed it but grabbed onto the ledge just in time.

"How are we going to get across Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Hold on tight and pray." he replied.

Amy hugged Sonic tight, Sonic started running past the fire blasts, jumped over the giant jaws and zoomed past the crushing stones, but when he made to jump over the pool of lava Amy's added weight caused them to fall.

"AGH! SONIC IF WE DON'T MAKE IT OUT OF THIS I LOVE YOU!"

"Tell me something I don't know." thought Sonic.

Suddenly they stopped in mid air.

"What the?"

They floated right back up to the edge of the cliff. Cosmo had used her telekinetic powers to save them.

"Phew, thanks Cosmo we both owe you one."

"Actually Sonic, Amy owes Cosmo one, and you owe her four." said Tails.

Chris, Knuckles, and Amy broke through the next door.

"Helen!"

"Chris!"

Chris and Helen embraced.

"How did you find me?"

"As long as you wear that ring I'll also come to your rescue."

"How cute, in fact it almost gave me the motivation I needed to throw up."

"Who said that?"

Suddenly there was a loud sound of approaching footsteps.

"It gives me great pleasure to welcome you and your friends to your own execution Thorndyke. I hope you don't get stage fright because the whole world is watching…"

**(To be continued)**

**In the next Chapter: Sonic and friends against Damian Dracul transformed by his own mutagen into a Dragon so terrifying that words fail me. Who will emerge victorious?**

**Stay tuned and find out in**

**Chapter 9: Revenge is a dish best served Dragon Style**


	9. Revenge is dish best served Dragon Style

The entire roof of the room was lifted, and then the room was filled with light.

"Wait a minute… Those are stadium lights!" said Chris.

Sonic and the others realized that they were in a giant outdoor stadium at the summit of the volcano. But even more shocking was the gigantic creature that came flying down from the sky.

"Sweet jumping jelly beans! What is that thing!?" exclaimed Cream.

"I'm gonna say a Blue Eyes White Dragon on steroids." said Sonic.

The dragon was about 30 feet tall, had two huge tusks, giant jagged claws, humongous spikes running down it's back, enormous wings, and big razor sharp teeth. But Chris was more focused on the two big scars across the dragon's eyes.

"Hello Thorndyke."

"Oh my God! Damian!"

"Yes, thanks to my mutagen I have transformed into the all powerful dragon you see before you. It's a whole new me."

"What do you want you maniac!?"

"I thought that would be obvious Thorndyke. I want everything! I want the world in my clutches! But what I want most is revenge on the man who ruined my life's work! And I hope you don't mind, the whole world is watching!!"

All across the world people's TV's flashed on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boy's and girls, live from Dracul Island, it's the show that nobody wants to see, but everyone will watch… THE DEATH OF CHRISTOPHER THORNDYKE, FIANCE, AND FRIENDS!"

Damian's jaws opened wide and it seemed as though he was drawing energy from his surroundings and into his mouth, then he fired a giant blast of energy at Sonic and the others.

"DUCK!!"

The big beam of energy flew over their heads like a shooting star.

"I'll take care of this." said Knuckles.

"He's all yours." said Tails.

Knuckles charged at Damian, leapt into the air and threw his fist forward.

"The bigger they are…"

Knuckles punched Damian with all his might, but Damian didn't even react to it. Knuckles on the other hand fell to the ground and yelled in pain.

"The more bones they break." said Sonic.

"I anticipated your little animal friends where coming for your big day Thorndyke. But I didn't suspect they could beat the enhanced mutagen I used on those teenagers. But make no mistake, my latest mutagen gives me more than enough power to turn each and every one of them into road kill."

"You sick son of a..."

"Don't you even call me rude things Thorndyke. After all you brought this on yourself the day you and your little toys ruined everything I worked so hard for. Instead of proclaiming me one of the greatest scientists of the time like they should have, they called me mad! Insane!! First the government rejected me and my super soldier serum, then I was barred from the universities until I was forced to come here to conduct my research! Now it's payback time!"

Damian fired another blast of energy but Chris dodged it.

"Why? You turned my uncle and innocent teenagers into monsters… You kidnapped my fiancé… All over some stupid military contract!?"

"You think this is just about the contract? You could never understand Thorndyke. You had everything handed to you for your entire life, I on the other hand had to work for what I had, all my life I had to claw my way to the top of the mountain, and then when I finally reached the top I was hurled back down by some spoiled brat! Now you and the rest of the world are going to pay!"

"… You are completely out of your mind."

"So you think I'm insane for wanting to claim what's rightfully mine?"

"No, I think your insane for turning yourself into some kind of mutant monster, trapping us all on some island in the middle of no where, and trying to kill us all for your own selfish gain!"

"Pretty tough talker for such a big baby."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me… I know everything about you Thorndyke… About the hectic lifestyles of your parents… The same reason why you were so reluctant to let your little blue animal friend go home… And none of that has changed… Underneath all the body armor and gadgets you're just a sad little boy crying for mommy and daddy… It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic… Oh what the heck I'll laugh any way. AH HA HA HA!!"

"You hypocrite… You are the lonely orphan boy with a criminal record."

"Lonely orphan boy… You know how I got these scars? My father was a drunk who never did an honest days work in his life, and my mother was prostitute. One day when I was ten years old studying in our rat hole of a living room, my father comes up to me and says, WHY SO SERIOUS? I said because I didn't want to end up like him or mom, that I wanted something better for my self… He called me a smart aleck, and smacked me right in the face with a beer bottle… A few weeks after I got out of the hospital my parents where found dead in their bedroom with my father holding the gun that killed them both… They say my father killed my mother in a drunken rage and then killed himself… They never suspected that they were killed by their own ten year old son… HA HA HA HA HA!"

Chris fired several of his tranquilizer darts at Damian, but they bounced right off his skin.

"You'll have to do better then that Thorndyke… After all… Your life and the lives of your fiancé and friends are on the line!"

"Then I guess it's time to take it up a notch… Jacob reroute power to weapons!"

"Yes sir."

"Try hard Thorndyke, I'll enjoy proving that my mutagen is far superior to any of your little tinker toys."

"Well in that case… Try this on for size!"

A big blast of energy erupted from Chris' palm and hit Damian in the chest. Damian moaned and twitched in pain as the smell of burning flesh filled the arena.

"Well that was easy." said Amy.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." said Tails.

Right before their eyes almost instantly the skin on Damian's chest started to heal and rejuvenate as if it had never been harmed at all.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Chris.

"Regeneration, one of the many new abilities I possess as a result of my mutagen. Sure I do have a little trouble getting a date on Saturday night, but let's face it Thorndyke, I've always been a freak… but now I'm a freak with dragon powers! And now I'm going to kill you with them!"

Damian fired another blast of energy at Chris and this time it hit him and sent him crashing to the ground.

"CHRIS!!"

Chris got up on his knees. His suit had taken the blast, but he still felt like he was on fire.

"Don't tell me you're burned out already Thorndyke… I'm just getting warmed up!!"

Damian's eyes started to glow, then two streams of energy shot from them and blasted Chris into the wall. Damian flew at Chris at full speed, but Chris fell down and ducked causing Damian to fly into the wall. Chris ran out under the dragon's hide and fired another blast at him. Damian shrieked in pain as the blast collided with his head. But his skin regenerated instantly. Then he swung his tail and knocked Chris all the way to the other side of the stadium and into the wall. Chris didn't get up.

"CHRIS!!"

"That felt so good… but all good things must come to an end."

Damian started to conjure another blast of energy, when suddenly…

"NO!!"

Sonic tapped the power of the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND YOU OVERGROWN HANDBAG!!"

"Ah Sonic, I almost forgot you where here… You're every bit as famous as Thorndyke… It will show the superiority of my mutagen all the more when I turn you into road kill."

"You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? Or all those dragon powers just for show?"

"Is this for show?"

Damian fired the blast of energy he had conjured for Chris at Sonic instead. But Sonic went into a spin dash and rolled straight through the blast and rammed hard into Damian's jaw.

"Aghh! I'll get you for that you freak!"

"I'm the freak?" said Sonic. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? By the way it looks like you'll be getting a visit from the tooth fairy tonight."

"What?"

Damian looked down and saw that Sonic had knocked out some of his teeth. He felt some blood on his lips.

"That's it! No body makes me bleed my own blood!!"

While Damian was distracted by Sonic, Helen and the other ran over to Chris.

"Chris! Chris speak to me!"

They removed Chris' helmet. He was breathing and he opened his eyes.

"Helen? Will you read me the story about the bunny?"

"I'm going to say that's the concussion talking." said Amy.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Cosmo.

"Jacob, damage assessment."

"Dealt to the suit? Catastrophic. But Master Thorndyke will be fine."

"About one hundred pounds of dragon going at about thirty miles an hour… Thank God for body armor." said Tails.

"Guys?" said Chris coming to his senses. "What happened?"

"You nearly got killed by an overgrown dragon that's what happened."

"You're starting to sound like my mom Helen… Hey, where's Sonic?"

"He's over there using the chaos emeralds to fight Damian." said Cream.

Sonic was doing okay, but no matter how bad Damian got hurt he just kept healing himself by regenerating. After awhile Sonic just started dodging Damian's attacks hoping to tire him out.

"Up high, down low, too slow!"

"Even with the Chaos Emeralds Sonic can't beat Damian because he'll just keep healing himself." thought Cosmo, "I wish there was something I could do… Wait a minute… Maybe there is."

Cosmo's eyes started to glow.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" asked Tails.

Cosmo didn't answer; she just stretched out her hands and said, "Dragons come to me."

All the dragons that they had encountered on the island came into the arena and formed a circle around them.

"Its okay guys." said Cosmo, "They're on our side now."

"Oh right, mind control." said Tails.

"With a power like that I'm just glad you're on our side." said Knuckles.

Cosmo pointed at Damian and said, "Get Damian."

All the dragon's Cosmo had summoned looked at Damian and their eyes started to glow as well.

"Get Damian… Get Damian…" they all said together.

All the dragons charged at Damian and started to attack together. But Damian was more than a match for them. Within ten minutes he had beaten or blasted them all into submission.

"Where's Godzilla when you need him?" thought Sonic, "Oh right, he lives somewhere in the sea around Japan, and we are somewhere down south in the Pacific Ocean."

"Impressive, turning my own dragon's against me, but the mutagen in their bodies is nothing compared to the mutagen coursing through my veins."

Suddenly everyone heard the sound of jet engines above.

"What!?" exclaimed Damian.

"It's Danny!"

"Danny? That boy you and Helen used to go to school with?" asked Tails.

"Guess I forgot to mention that over the years he's become an Air Force pilot, and one of the best at that." said Chris.

"Sir incoming transmission."

"Patch it through Jacob."

"Chris are you guys alright?"

"We're fine Danny. How did you find us?"

"Dracul there wasn't kidding when he said the whole world was watching him try to kill you, he has it on every channel."

"Yeah well, he almost got his wish."

"You guys just sit tight; we'll take it from here."

Up in the sky they could see the approaching fighter jets.

"Eat lead lizard man!"

Damian was struck by a hailstorm of the incoming jet's gunfire.

"Finally, shot him down and shut him up."

But Damian emerged from the smoke unscathed.

"WHAT!?"

"You thought I wouldn't make my mutagen capable of making me able to withstand heavy gun fire? It wouldn't be much of a super soldier formula then would it?"

"Can nothing stop this thing?" said Sonic.

"Sir we are receiving another transmission… It's your Grandfather; he says he found a way to bring down the dragon."

"Just a minute Jacob… Danny my Grandpa says he's found a way to beat this maniac… You and your men need to hold him off."

"Okay Chris, we'll hold out as long as we can. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."

"Okay… Jacob patch him through."

"Yes sir."

"Chris, I've found a weakness in the mutagen. It may give people awesome dragon powers, but there is one thing Damian Dracul has overlooked… It gives them a crippling weakness to electricity."

"I don't suppose you have a taser somewhere on that suit of yours Chris?" asked Sonic.

"As a matter of fact I do. But I'm not sure it has anywhere near enough voltage to take down Damian."

"Wait a minute, water conducts electricity right? And salt water is even more conductive due to it's high sodium conduct."

"Tails you're a genius!" said Cosmo.

"So if we get old dragon boy to take a sea bath, all we have to do is shoot him with Chris' taser." said Amy.

"Something tells me he isn't about to do us any favors." said Knuckles.

"That's okay." said Tails "I've got a plan. Everyone back to the Typhoon!"

"In the midst of the gunfire raining down on him Damian noticed that Thorndyke and the others were escaping."

"Where do you think you're going?"

And with that he flew off after them.

The Typhoon flew across the sea with Damian not far behind it.

"Arm the Sonic power cannon, turn the ship around, and pray to God."

Damian started to conjure another blast of energy. Meanwhile Tails turned the ship around and yelled, "FIRE!"

Sonic shot out of the Sonic power cannon as Damian fired his blast of energy. With the power of the chaos emeralds Sonic spun right through it and struck Damian dead on knocking him into the sea. Damian came up back up within moments.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Have you learned nothing this entire evening? Are you not convinced that I'm invincible? Did you honestly think you could defeat me?"

"Actually we did." said Sonic.

Sonic took aim with Chris' taser and fired.

"Oh boy…"

When the taser made contact Damian lit up like the forth of July. He screamed in pain as electricity danced all across his body. After about ten minute of horrible agony the smoking dragon collapsed into the sea.

"Is he dead?" asked Cream.

They moved the Typhoon down to get closer look.

"He's…" Tails noticed that Damian was still breathing, "Out cold."

"Danny, call your superiors and tell them to send over one of my containment force fields. We're going home."

**(Wait a minute! We're not done yet!)**

**Stay tuned for the conclusion in**

**Chapter 10: The Big day**


	10. The Big Day

After his defeat at Dracul Island, Damian Dracul was sentenced to life imprisonment in a secret government maximum security penitentiary located in the Bermuda triangle. Chris had to take a few weeks to recover from his injuries, and in that time Chuck managed to find an antidote to cure all those who had been infected with Damian's mutagen. And soon it was the day of the wedding.

To avoid a media circus only Chris and Helen's closest friends and family where invited, and the wedding would secretly be held in Italy. After the reception Sonic and the others would head home. The ceremony would be performed by Helen's cousin Joey whom was a Roman Catholic priest. On the day of the wedding Amy was the first one to wake up. She ran gleefully to the others waking them up by announcing, "Today's the day!"

As the hour approached Chris started to get cold feet, but then Sonic reminded him, "If you can go head to head with a life sucking vampire, and head to toe with gigantic dragon and live, then this will be a piece of cake."

Finally they heard the sound of the wedding march. Cream was wearing a white dress and spread flowers on the floor. Everyone thought she made a real cute flower girl. Sonic froze for a few minute when he laid eyes on Amy. She was wearing a really pretty dress, and to Sonic she looked absolutely stunning. Tails came carrying the rings, unlike Sonic and Knuckles who just wore black bow-ties, Tails was actually wearing a suit shirt and jacket. And soon the moment they were all waiting for. Helen came down the aisle escorted by her father, both Helen's parents were overjoyed not just because their daughter was getting married, but could also walk down the aisle.

"Friend, family, and honored guests." said Joey, "We are gathered here today in the presence of God on this most joyous occasion to join Chris and Helen in the sacred bonds of most holy matrimony."

Sonic could see that Tails and Cosmo where holding hands, Mrs. Thorndyke was crying into her husbands arms, and Amy was also crying.

"What's wrong Amy?" asked Cream.

"Nothing… sniff… I always cry at weddings."

After a few readings Sonic started to get a little impatient.

"I'm hungry." he whispered to Chuck, "Are they married yet?"

"Just a little longer."

"Do you Helen take Chris to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Chris take Helen to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Sonic winked at Chris and gave him a thumbs up.

"I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss."

As Chris and Helen kissed the whole assembly started to applaud. Sonic could see that Ella was crying.

"We're going to have to remodel the manor." She said, "To make room for all the babies."

"Awwww."

Soon they came to the reception. When the time came for Sonic to toast Chris and Helen he just started at his glass of champagne for a few minutes and said, "Am I allowed?"

"Relax." Said Sam, "This is Italy, the town drunk is two years old."

"Okay, guess it couldn't hurt to have a little sip."

Sonic took a small sip, then made a sound of disgust.

"Ugh, this tastes terrible."

**(I had a sip of champagne at my cousin's wedding, and it was nasty)**

Tails was about to take a sip of his, when Amy snatched the glass away from him.

"Not for you, you're the designated flier."

She also took away Cream's glass.

"And I don't care what country we're in, you are way too young for this stuff."

(To all those of you who are underage**, DO NOT DRINK! IT IS AGAINST THE LAW!! **Andto all those of you who are of legal age**, Drink responsibly, **and aboveall** DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE!! **More Americans are killed each year in alcohol related incidents then by war, disease, and disaster**)**

Soon it came time for Chris and Helen's first dance. The danced to Elvis Presley's "I can't help falling in love with you". **(That's what they played for the first dance at both my parent's and my cousin's weddings) **The next dance was to Luis Miguel's "Besame Mucho". That's when Sonic made his move.

"Miss Amy Rose, would you honor me with a dance?"

"Oh Sonic of course I will!"

Tails was dancing with Cosmo. At some point she asked him, "Can you understand what they're singing?"

"It's Spanish, I can't remember what it translates into."

For hours everyone danced the night away. Songs that where played included Cascada's "Everytime we touch", Diana Krall's "The Look of Love", and Aerosmith's "I don't wanna miss a thing.". At the end of the reception it was finally time for Helen to toss the bouquet.

**(Who caught the bouquet? You decide!)**

**The End… For now**

**Next time**

**Sonic and friends watched Gigex the Impaler burst into flames… they left him as nothing but a suit of armor and a pile of ash… they thought they had seen the last of the big bad vampire… They were wrong.**

"**Like the phoenix… I have risen from the ashes."**

**Gigex is back and more powerful than ever, and will stop at nothing to destroy Sonic and friends, and obtain the Chaos Emeralds. If Sonic wants to have even the slightest chance against this ultimate threat he's going to need all the help he can get.**

**It's going to get cold this fall… Very cold…**

**Sonic X: Return of the Vampire**

**Coming this fall**


End file.
